Miss Me?
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: XigMyx. Xigbar has trouble sleeping with a certain sitarist away on a mission. But then Demyx returned and with Xigbar being sleep deprived, what'll happen? He has been rather moody lately... Yaoi. First KH fanfic. Disclaimer: No KH Characters are mine


**A/N:** All right. So after reading so many Xig/Dem stories, I figured I'd try my hand at it. Especially since the pairing is just oh so adorable! Anywho…Hope I got the characters right! Reviews make me happy!

**Miss Me?**

_Xigbar x Demyx_

The sounds of a sitar hadn't graced the bedroom across the hall from a certain Organization member for quite some time now. Demyx was always playing that damn reject guitar! So much so that at certain times of the night, the melodious sounds of music graced Number Two's ears when he was just completely exhausted from a day's hard work. Recently, Saix had been on his man-period and was sending the Sharpshooter this way and that for recon missions and what-have-you. There had already been recon missions done where he was sent, so Xigbar had determined that Saix sent him just to get him off his ass. The pirate had found it pointless, to say the least, but if he went against Saix, then he went against Mansex. And _no one_ went against the boss man. One day in particular, Saix chose to load Xigbar up with five missions, four of which was pointless recon, which took forever and fucking day because he needed to make a new breakthrough before he could return. It was official... Saix wasn't getting laid.

As Xigbar lay in bed, exhausted from another pointless mission, he kept waiting for Demyx's sitar to start to play at any given moment. But it never came. Sure, the pirate had wanted the Nocturne to stop in the beginning, but that was before he got used to it! In the beginning, Xigbar hoped the twerp would get tired of it. But no. The kid was obsessed with his sitar. Every day, every night, he was playing it. The Sharpshooter eventually grew accustomed to hearing it played. He'd gotten so used to hearing it that he could tell the mood of the younger, just by the melody and pace. But recently, the sound was as nonexistent as their hearts. It had been a week, at least. And because the pirate had grown dependent on the noises, he hadn't been sleeping well without them. Because he was so sleep-deprived, he was also quick to snap at people. He'd already shot Vexen a few times, and Axel had been capped, too.

Though he would never admit it, he needed that sound to sleep. In a world full of inconsistencies and everything was always subject to change, Demyx's sitar playing was his only constant. And that was all the constant the man needed. Of course, it'd be pulling teeth to get him to admit it to the musician.

With a loud, drawn out growl, Xigbar rolled over in his bed, trying to get away from his thoughts. He hated how dependent he'd grown on a simple noise. His golden eye snapped open as he sat straight up in his bed, glaring at the white walls angrily. "Stupid kid," he hissed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed with a sigh and raking his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. He'd done everything, save sleeping with Demyx's stuff or in Demyx's room. The Sharpshooter pursed his lips, not at all liking that thought. Hey, it was worth a shot, right? But the thing was... it wasn't Demyx himself that Xigbar missed. It was the noise... right? Surely, he didn't miss mullet boy. At the possibility, he huffed and flopped back onto the bed with a groan. He couldn't believe this! It was all so dumb!

A portal opened in his room, making his eye dart to the swirling replica of a black hole. A few seconds later, an exhausted-looking Demyx stepped through. Speak of the devil. His hair was a mess, eyes half-lidded, and body slumped. The Nocturne had definitely seen better days. It must have been either a stressful mission, or a workload from hell. With Saix, he wouldn't be hesitant to bet it was the latter. As Xigbar stared on, he saw the overly exhausted Demyx walk over to bedside and set his sitar down. The water sprite then walked to the edge of the bed with a yawn, slowly and lazily pulling off his cloak, draping it over the edge of the footboard. The Sharpshooter's golden eye roamed Demyx's frame silently, taking in his bare chest and torn black Organization pants. Even if they weren't jeans, the water user still managed to wear them as such, _and_ pull it off! The blonde then stripped from his pants, revealing blue boxers. All right, this was borderline voyeurism!

Just as Xigbar opened his mouth to stay something to snap the younger boy from his daze, said sitarist plopped onto the bed, face first with a groan. An amber eye blinked in confusion at the younger male in his bed. "Smells like Xiggy," he mumbled into the sheets.

Xigbar's eyes narrowed at the teen. 'Xiggy?' Since when did Demyx call him 'Xiggy?' The pirate smirked. "That's 'cause it is, kid," he replied with an arrogant air about him.

"Mm... smells go-" Demyx cut himself off as he shot up so fast he lost his balance and landed on his ass on the floor. Upon further inspection, Xigbar noticed the Nocturne's face aflame with a blush. "X-Xiggy! I-I mean... Xigbar! W-what... why are you in my room!"

Xigbar scoffed and crossed his arms over his own bare chest. "As if, kid. This is _my_ room." At Demyx's apparent confusion and disbelief, the Sharpshooter continued. "Ya must be way too tired to know the difference, twerp. Ya RTC'ed to the wrong room."

Demyx's blush deepened as blue eyes realized what happened. "O-Oh!" He quickly got up and started to get his clothes back on. "S-Sorry-"

"Eh, don't apologize," he elder said, waving it off. It was an accident, right?" he asked with a signature smirk. The water sprite nodded shyly, walking over to the bed to get his sitar. "You can... stay... if you want to," Xigbar offered as he took the blonde's sitar and experimentally plucked a string.

Demyx froze mid-grab and blinked wide eyes at the Sharpshooter. "Are you... feeling all right?" the younger asked, unsure if this was as innocent as he thought. He wouldn't be a simple lay, and he certainly wouldn't be tricked.

Xigbar gave the musician a raised brow expression. "A little sleep deprived, but fine. Why?"

The Nocturne scratched his neck nervously in a typical Axel way. "W-Well... you've never asked me to..."

The Sharpshooter shrugged. "You really like this thing, huh?" he asked, glancing up at the kid as the string made a note.

It was then that the water sprite smiled and sat next to Number Two. "It's fun to play! I can let out my feelings when I play," Demyx explained, completely disregarding the fact that without a heart there are no feelings.

"Yeah... I know," Xigbar mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," the pirate said quickly. Xigbar handed the sitar back to its owner, who held it in his lap as if it were a treasure, and to Demyx, it was. Silence settled over them for a few moments, Demyx absently tuning his sitar while Xigbar watched. "So... 'Xiggy,' huh?"

Demyx visibly stiffened as a blush took shape on his young cheeks, his head lowering with shame. "Yeah..."

Xigbar snickered at Number Nine's behavior. Aw, he was embarrassed. "Don't sweat it, kid," he said, patting the teen's back. Demyx remained still, his fingers fidgeting seemingly nervously with his boxers. He completely forgot he hadn't put his pants back on yet. "What is it?"

The Nocturne remained silent for a few moments. "Is 'Xiggy' all right with you?"

Before he could help himself, Xigbar snickered and ruffled the boy's hair, earning a squeak from Number Nine. When the older of the two pulled his hand away, Demyx instantly tried to fix what was left of his messed up hairstyle with a soft grumble. "How long ya been callin' me that?"

A dark blush came over the younger as his head drooped. "A while..."

Xigbar broke into a brief laughter and shook his head. "Really now..."

Demyx's brows furrowed before he shot up off of the bed, sitar in hand, glowering down at the Sharpshooter. "What about you, huh! Why're you always sleep deprived when I come back from Castle Oblivion?"

The pirate's eye narrowed at Demyx. The boy had him there. What exactly could he say to that without it coming out totally opposite of what he intends? And how exactly does he intend it to come out? Well, the truth would be that he now requires Demyx's sitar music to sleep. But if he said that, the musician would go all ga-ga about it. Although Number Nine was adorable no matter how he looked-... wait. What! All right; this was getting out of hand, Xigbar noticed. "Xiggy?" Xigbar snapped from his reverie to come face-to-face with Demyx. The pirate stared at him curiously. "You really are tired, man."

"Told ya."

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?" asked the younger as he sat next to him again.

''_Cause you've been gone.'_ "Too busy," he lied.

Demyx rose an inquisitive brow. "Is that the best lie you can think of?" he asked with a toothy grin that suited him all too well.

The Sharpshooter scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not a lie. Saix's been sending me on five missions a day, almost all of 'em being recon."

"Recon missions? There's that many new worlds?" Demyx asked with high brows, earning a shrug from the elder of the two. A yawn escaped from Xigbar's mouth, making the sitarist smile and let out a laugh akin to a giggle. "Anything I can do?"

'_Play your reject guitar?'_ he thought to himself. An amber eye glanced down at the sitar. Something so simple. Something so... annoying. And this had to be the thing that put Xigbar to sleep. Utterly stupid. So lost in through was the pirate that he didn't even notice that Demyx positioned the sitar in his lap to get ready to play it. The familiar sound graced his pointed ear and immediately, he relaxed. The kid was observant, he had to admit. The melody stated to take shape as Demyx played silently. The melody was... somewhat familiar. It was the mood Xigbar could never put his finger on. This was the only melody he couldn't associate with an emotion. His golden eye shut as he thought more about it. It was slow... practiced... deliberate... _romantic_ almost. It was easy to tell that the boy felt very passionate about this particular song. But why? His golden eye cracked open briefly. On Demyx's young face was an affectionate smile. This melody meant a lot to him, the pirate noted. Was it written for someone in particular? That made sense, ne?

His golden eye shut again before he could stop it, much too heavy to keep open. After all, it was only natural that one's body would wear down after only having a total of four hours of sleep in a week. As the melody continued, Xigbar's body started to relax. However, while his body relaxed, it started to wobble. Of its own accord, Xigbar's head collided with Demyx's shoulder. The sitarist faltered a bit in his playing as he glanced down at the pirate. The Sharpshooter's eye was shut and his face was one of content. Upon closer inspection, the water sprite noticed the man's lips were slightly parted. "Xiggy?" Demyx called softly.

No answer.

The sitarist smiled softly as he set the instrument down next to the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping sniper. Afterwards, he gently turned and helped the man lay down. As soon as the man's head hit the pillow, he stirred, but didn't wake. Demyx watched his elder shift onto his side, biting his cheek to keep from laughing. Just as he was about to get up, the boy was pulled onto his side and into Xigbar's arms. A deep blush painted his pale cheeks while turquoise eyes widened quietly. His breath hitched in his throat as his body stiffened. "X-Xiggy?" he weakly called. Xigbar showed no signs of waking, or letting him go for that matter. Demyx tried to get up, but the sniper's grip only tightened around him. With a soft sigh, the sitarist decided to make himself comfortable, especially since Xigbar wouldn't let him up any time soon. And Demyx knew it wasn't ever a good thing to wake the sleeping trigger happy man. He closed his tired blue eyes quietly and snuggled against his captor, falling asleep shortly after, dreaming about Xigbar, as per usual.

The next morning, Xigbar awoke to a warmth on his neck. His golden eye opened, instantly being greeted by dirty blonde hair. Curiously, the amber gaze traveled lower to a familiar sitarist sleeping against him contently. Then feeling returned to his body. Xigbar then realized he was holding Demyx's smaller body against his own. "How the hell-" Number Two cut himself off as memories came back to him. Demyx started playing his reject guitar and then... then what? He supposed he fell asleep. That sounded reasonable for not accounting for what else happened. The pirate ran a hand through Demyx's mop of hair, brushing the soft strands back quietly, though he knew not why. Maybe because they were tickling his face? Yeah, sure. Let's go with that.

As he stroked the strands back, Demyx stirred in his hold, sighing contently. The warm breath fluttered over his collarbone, making Xigbar shudder softly. "Damn kid," he smirked. Then he felt a kiss being laid to his skin, making his hand pause in the dirty blonde tresses. Did the kid know he just kissed him? No, he was still sleeping. Or... was he? The older of the two grinned and started to run his fingers through Demyx's hair again.

The water sprite sighed and nuzzled his face into Xigbar's neck softly. "Mm... Xiggy," he breathed softly into the sniper's neck.

Hm, this was familiar. It made Xigbar wonder just how much Demyx thought about him. Must be a lot considering the kid had his smell memorized. And then just now... Was he dreaming of him, too? Odd. Did Nobodies dream? Xigbar couldn't remember having any since he became one, but then again, he'd never had any when he was a whole either. Hell, according to notes Vexen and Ansem, and even Xemnas, made, Nobodies couldn't experience any feelings because they lacked hearts. But then... why was Xigbar feeling contentment? Why had he felt anger, frustration, and all of the other emotions? Surely those couldn't be the body's memory and replication. That made no sense. The body didn't replicate emotions on its own. Especially not ones Xigbar never felt with another person before. Vexen had to be wrong. So did Ansem and Mansex. They just _had_ to be!

"Don't leave," Demyx whispered in his sleep as he clung to the Sharpshooter's body. Xigbar's golden gaze lowered to Demyx's face. Leave? What made him say that? And who was he talking to? Not him, right? He opened his mouth to ask the sleeping sitarist, but Demyx continued. "Xiggy, don't go!" he cried, making the older man's eye widen a bit.

Xigbar gently shook the boy to rouse him. "Hey, kiddo, wake up," he called. Demyx whined, but his eyes fluttered open, his brows furrowed sadly. Blue eyes drifted up to Number Two's face. "Ya ok, kid?"

Demyx frowned and hesitantly nodded. He tried to pull away, but Xigbar held tight to him. "I'm fine," he said weakly. "Just a nightmare."

"Right... A night mare about me leaving you?" Xigbar teased with a smirk on his tan features.

The sitarist blushed and punched the pirate's chest. "Sh-shut up!"

Xigbar snickered softly. He smirked down at the musician and saw him looking rather troubled. His smirk fell into a serious expression. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked as he ran his hand through the boy's hair in a comforting gesture. He felt a bit awkward at the moment. He'd never had to comfort anyone before so the experience was a bit on the odd side. To be honest, he didn't even know why he felt compelled to do it in the first place. Maybe Demyx was a siren in disguise.

The younger hesitantly curled closer to Xigbar, his hand flat against his scarred chest. "I just had a bad dream's all," he said dismissively. The pirate wasn't convinced, and it clearly showed. Demyx glanced up and wished he hadn't. What he saw was one of the most intense stares he'd ever seen directed at him by Xigbar. Hell, by anyone in general. His cheeks turned a bright pink under that gaze. "W-What?"

"Why would you get so worked up over me leaving?"

Demyx could tell Xigbar was confused. He pursed his lips and dropped his embarrassed sight for a moment. "Nobodies don't have feelings... right?" he asked nervously.

Xigbar looked at him with a small grin. "According to the notes, that's right."

"Then..." Demyx started as he shyly glanced up at the older man. "Why am I always so happy? Happiness is an emotion and a feeling, right?"

"Yeah, well... accordin' to the notes, our bodies are only 'remember' the emotions and acting-"

"What do _you_ think?" Demyx asked, not wanting to hear the notes. "I've heard the notes a million times, Xiggy. What do _you_ think about them?"

Xigbar stared at the musician for a few moments as he picked and chose his words carefully. As they stared at each other, the pirate resumed playing with Number Nine's hair. "I dunno, kiddo. Depends on the situation."

Dirty blonde brows tugged down and together as his blue eyes filled with confusion. "I don't get it..."

"'Course not," he Sharpshooter teased. Demyx pouted and the older rolled his eye with a soft snicker. "Certain times, I don't believe it. Other times, I do. Anger, frustration, annoyance, boredom-"

"...Love?"

Xigbar's eye widened as he stared at Demyx. The hand in his hair stopped all movement. "What're you getting' at, Demyx?" he demanded, his golden eye narrowing.

Demyx flinched and blushed. "Have you felt it since you've become a Nobody?" The pirate remained silent, thinking to himself. Why would Demyx ask such a thing out of the blue? Was he getting at something? "I mean... uhm..."

"Have you?" countered the pirate. The musician's face brightened into a deep red as he buried his face into Xigbar's neck shyly. The pirate smirked to himself. "Ohh... I get it now," he said with a grin, making Demyx stiffen against the man. "Aw... does the kiddo have a crush on me?" he teased, pushing the Nocturne onto his back. The younger gasped and stared wide-eyed at the man that leaned over him. "Or is it something more?" he purred, bringing his face closer to Demyx's. The pirate could have sworn the kid beneath him stopped breathing just then. And he would have been dead right. After a few moments of just staring at each other, the younger of the two hesitantly leaned up, pressing his lips against Xigbar's. The older man grinned against the sprite's lips, knowing he was right about the crush. Nonetheless, he kissed back, sliding his hand under Demyx's head to comfortably hold him into the kiss. This simple movement elicited a sigh of content from the younger.

As Demyx wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders timidly, he moaned softly, feeling Xigbar's tongue prodding at the entrance to his mouth. After a moment of the slick appendage sliding across the thin line, Demyx granted him entrance and their tongues instantly found each other. As the battle of dominance ensued, Xigbar clearly put an end to it by nipping at Demyx's lower lip and making the younger moan and arch into the older man. Hm... so Demy liked to be bit? Giving his lips an experimental bite, Xigbar heard the same reaction from the man beneath him. Hm, interesting development. The hand that cupped the man's head before now trailed around his neck and slid down to his nipples. He gently ran his finger over one of the nubs, feeling it erect almost instantly as Demyx shuddered and moaned into the kiss.

With a smirk, Xigbar continued, pinching the nub between his thumb and index finger and gently massaging it. He felt the younger man arch into him and his neck being pulled closer to the Nocturne, making the older of the two snicker quietly. He broke the kiss to nip at the musician's neck, clamping his mouth over it to leave a deep mark as he sucked on it and licked it. "X-Xiggy!" Number Nine moaned, bucking his hips against Xigbar's.

"Tell me what you want, Dem," he whispered as he bit into the flesh a bit rougher than necessary.

Demyx moaned louder and tilted his head to the side to give the older man more access as he bucked his hips into Xigbar's. "Please, Xiggy!" he moaned. "I-I... I want _you_," he pleaded, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure as his body burned with the need to be touched.

Taking the boy's plea as a sign to continue, Xigbar smirked as he trailed his hand lower to the blue boxers situated on his thin hips. He slid them down and off, tossing them onto the floor at the side of the bed before letting his fingers trail around the soft sandy curls in the man's pubic region. Demyx whined with need, thrusting his hips again with the need to be touched. His dick stood at full mast as Xigbar took hold of it and started to slowly stroke it, making the Nocturne go insane with pleasure. His panting increased as he felt the older man grip the base and stroke to the tip, smearing the precum over the head that beaded at the top. As Xigbar took in the man's sounds, he sped up his pace a bit. He then felt his lover start to get a bit more frantic as he wriggled beneath him, filled with arousal. "Something wrong, Demy?" the man purred into his neck.

Demyx moaned and writhed beneath the man above him before impatiently snatching Xigbar's pants down and off. The older man broke his attention to the younger's neck to look at him incredulously. Where had all that boldness come from? Wherever Demyx managed to pull it from, it certainly managed to turn the Sharpshooter on. Well, turn him on even moreso than before. As Xigbar grinned down at his younger lover, he saw the man smile timidly back at him. "A bit eager there, kiddo?" he teased before kissing his lips as Demyx took hold of his cock and started to stroke it with need, making the older man groan into his mouth.

After a few moments of sloppy kissing, Xigbar broke the kiss and slicked his finger with saliva, trailing them down to the younger man's already spread legs that were currently resting eagerly on his hips. He fingered Demyx's virgin hole, slicking the tight ring with the makeshift lube before sliding a single digit inside, making the younger wince and whine with displeasure. "Gonna hurt," the older man warned. Demyx hesitantly nodded before pulling Xigbar back down for a deep kiss as his hands fumbled with the tie to get it out. As soon as it was out, he threw it aside as the salt and pepper strands fell around them, concealing their faces like a blanket of mischief. The musician's fingers combed through the soft strands to Xigbar's scalp prior to fisting his hair and pulling him closer with a moan while Xigbar slowly pumped his slick finger in and out of Demyx, trying to get him used to the action.

Once he felt the man was more or less comfortable with one finger, he added a second, seeing him wince yet again. Number Two shushed him softly and started a scissoring motion to help stretch him out. As the sitarist squirmed, Xigbar had to pin the man's hips to the bed to keep it from hurting him more. "Keep moving and it'll hurt more," he growled into the kiss, the Nocturne not once letting up on Xigbar's head so he could talk properly. Hell, the whole sentence was murmured against his lips! Hey, that was fine. As long as he got it out. When he opened his good eye, he could see tears prickling over the edges of Demyx's eyes as his body shook with pain. The elder felt a minute feeling of guilt, faltering in his movements for just a second.

"D-don't," Demyx said weakly as he let up on Xigbar's head to break the kiss and stare pleadingly up at him. The pirate blinked with confusion and stared at him for a few minutes. "Don't stop," he whispered, bucking his hips slightly to help convey the message that he didn't want it all to end. Xigbar hesitantly smirked before he continued his scissoring. Demyx whined again, but he didn't beg him to stop. Trying to calm himself while his lover prepared him, the musician sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The boy surely was a trooper, Xigbar noted to himself before slipping in the last finger to the mix. He felt a tear and Demyx yelped with pain, flinching and nearly curling into a ball as his thighs trembled mercilessly, the tears finally spilling over.

Xigbar affectionately licked up the tears, earning a small giggle from the boy beneath him. After a few more pumps of his three fingers, he noticed that Demyx relaxed. He actually started to buck back against him. "X-Xiggy... more," he moaned, gazing lustfully into Xigbar's single amber eye with his own ocean colored ones. "Please," he begged, raising his hips as he kissed the man's jaw and nipped at his strong neck.

Unable to resist the affectionate begging, the pirate removed his fingers and positioned himself at Demyx's entrance. He stared down at Demyx seriously, silently warning him it'll hurt at first, but promising to make it better once he was adjusted. The Nocturne caught the hint and smiled reassuringly at him just before Xigbar started his entrance. He felt the kid tense and he stopped, giving him a brief stare in warning. Demyx sucked in a deep breath and calmed himself just as Xigbar started to enter some more. When he was fully sheathed, he paused and let his lover get used to him. He laid gentle kisses and nips along the side of Demyx's neck, marking the flesh with dark red marks, claiming his treasure as his own. However, his made the younger man moan and arch into the feeling, forgetting all about the pain. Hm, so the plan worked, ne?

Xigbar had to say that he was rather impressed with Demyx taking this all as if it were nothing, with the bare minimum of showing his pain. He had half-expected the man to whine and bitch about it, but it was the completely opposite: he was encouraging him to go on and not stop, despite the pain. Such an amazing little lover he was. A few moments later, Demyx was well adjusted and bucking against his lover with a needy whine. "Xiggy..." he pleaded with a cute whine.

The Sharpshooter chuckled and nipped the man's neck before starting an even back and forth motion. He prodded around for a few thrusts before hearing Demyx moan and arch as if he were screaming in pleasure. Found it. Xigbar continued his thrusting, which turned a bit more forceful, at that angle. He groaned alongside his lover as Demyx trailed his hands down his lover's neck and to his muscular forearms. He gripped them as his head lolled backwards in pleasure, a long drawn out moan escaping his lips. Xigbar shuddered against his musician's body prior to grabbing his hands and pinning them by his head, clasping their fingers. This made the younger boy's eyes pop open and stare at Xigbar curiously. Xiggy only grinned in response, making Demyx give him an affectionate smile. A particularly hard thrust threw Demyx back into a world of pleasure.

As Xigbar thrusted wildly inside his smaller lover, the latter's moaning grew louder and louder, his hips thrusting back against his superior's blindly. "X-Xiggy!" Demyx moaned, his grip on Xigbar's hands tightening significantly. As soon as he heard the moan, Xigbar knew Demyx was close. A few more shoves and a certain mullet head's spasming later, Xigbar came with a loud growl, forcing Demyx to cum alongside him with a loud moan of "Xigbar!"

The older of the two collapsed onto the musician, his breath heavy and shaky as his face buried into his lover's neck. Demyx's chest heaved up and down, trying to get air back into his lungs after the mind blowing moment with his superior. "That felt... amazing," Demyx panted with a small giggle.

Xigbar grinned as he pulled out of his lover, rolled off to the side, and pulled the panting Demyx into his muscular arms. The younger cuddled against his new lover with a timid smile, pale face flushed from the intimately close moment they shared together. "Ya okay, kiddo?"

Demyx released a soft "mm" in reply as he snuggled closer to Number Two. His soft blue eyes were hidden under heavy lids as he lay there against his lover. The Sharpshooter smirked and closed his eye as well, settling into the silence of the moment. After a few seconds, he felt the Melodious Nocturne shift in his arms. "Xiggy?" he whispered, almost timidly.

"Hm?"

The musician hesitated before smiling softly. "What's the real reason you haven't been sleeping well?"

Xigbar grinned and pulled the brat closer to himself quietly. He yawned softly for a moment and felt Demyx sigh against his chest. Just as the younger was about to call out to him, Xigbar answered. "Why did you start calling me 'Xiggy'?"

Demyx hesitantly laughed. "Because I... well... uh..." The Sharpshooter looked down at the boy then and saw one of the cutest blushes he'd ever seen. "I-I..." Demyx glanced up at his elder with a timid smile. "Because I... love you."

The amber orb widened a bit before shimmering mischievously. He dipped his head down to Demyx's and claimed his little lover's lips with his own. He pulled away with his trademark smirk. "Love you, too, kid," he snickered.

Demyx grinned at his lover. "Miss me?"

The Sharpshooter grinned and shrugged. "I would've slept better if you were around to play that reject guitar of yours," he teased, basically admitting he did.

"Remind me to be gone more often," the sprite teased.

Xigbar's golden eye narrowed at the boy. "Don't you dare," he growled, tightening his hold on the boy.

Demyx laughed softly and cuddled his lover. "I missed you, too."

**Well! Hope you liked it. I know, it's insanely long for a one-shot. But I had to get some stuff out, otherwise I woulda gone insane. Anywho! Reviews make me happy! :D**


End file.
